Life Unexpected
by Joyfull-Joker
Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru NejiGaa (THIS IS YAOI!)
1. Prologue

JoyfullJoker: My second Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy? ^\\\\\^

* * *

_**Life Unexpected**_

Warnings: This is a YAOI Fanfiction! Aka men having smexy time. If you don't like it, then don't read it. – Fluff – and other stuff.

Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns 'Naruto' not me…or you, unless you're Kishimoto ^.^

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Naruto, if you don't pay your debt by this Saturday, you have to leave."

"What?! But this…this is my home!"

The distressed blonde yelled at the apartment owner. Sakura just sighed,

"Look Naruto, it isn't my fault, but in order ffor me to run this place YOU need to pay your bills. And they just keep pilling up. Either find a way to pay me back…or leave."

Naruto whimpered, lowering his gaze and clenching his fists.

"I understand."

With those words he turned and ran up to his small apartment, slamming the door shut and trudging to the kitchen.

"Ramen~"

He mumbled, searching through his cabinets only to find a bottle of ketchup and an empty bag of potato chips. Growling he meandered his way into his bedroom falling onto his bed, when suddenly the electricity went off.

"Oh, you've GOT to be KIDDING ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man sighed, stepping out of his office and walking purposefully past his annoying secretary. The girl called out a goodbye as he stepped into the elevator. After about two minutes, he was finally out of his office building and walking down the street, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

Slowly turning around he gave a small smirk,

"Hn, Neji."

Neji grinned, walking beside Sasuke,

"So, I think I may be blessed."

Sasuke snorted, glancing at the long haired male from the corner of his eye,

"And why would you think that?"

Neji chuckled darkly,

"I just ran into a really hot red head. He was short and slender, with pale skin and mint green eyes," He sighed, "I think I'm in love."

Sasuke just shook his head,

"So what's his name?"

"Gaara, I even got his phone number."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The red head sneezed,

"BLESS YOU, GAARA!"

Gaara smiled shaking his head at the blonde,

"Thanks, Naruto."

Narutos' eyes widened,

"You know, they say when you sneeze that someone's talking about you. Gaara rolled his eyes,

"I doubt that's the case, it's probably just allergies."

Naruto laughed, sitting down on his best friends bed,

"Gaara? With allergies? Psh, yeah right."

Said man scoffed,

"Anyways, what's been going on with you lately?"

Naruto looked at the bed sheets, contemplating hiding under them.

"I lost my job two months ago…" Gaaras' eyes went wide, "now the bills are pilling up pretty bad. Sakura-san is threatening to evict me if I don't pay up by Saturday."

"But, that's impossible!"

Naruto chuckled sadly,

"Yeah I know."

Gaara sighed, pulling the blonde into a rare hug,

"You know that I would help you if I could, but I'm struggling to stay afloat right now as well."

Naruto groaned,

"You too, huh?"

Gaara smiled,

"Yeah, but hey, at least we don't have to sell ourselves."

Naruto shook his head untangling himself from his arms,

"You are so weird you know that?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed, walking out of his house and onto the street for a short walk. The sun was just starting to set, casting the narrow street in a red hue. He closed his eyes briefly, before something hard hit his chest and yelped. He cocked his eyebrow, looking the young man up and down, starting with his unruly blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and slender physique. When said man looked up into Sasukes' obsidian eyes, his large blue ones widened. Thoughts of what Gaara said earlier swam through his mind, _"-at least we don't have to sell ourselves."_ Naruto stepped back, looking at Sasukes' expensive attire, and fidgeted,

"Um…would you-,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Naruto bit his bottom lip attempting not to blush. In a small hushed voice Naruto whimpered,

"Would you pay me for my body?"

* * *

DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHH! Hahaha sorry its so short but I really just wanted to get to the point. Chapter 1 will have LEMON aka S.E.X. I will post Chapter 1 WITHOUT the LEMON for people who don't want to read it. SO PAY ATTENTION TO THE TITLES ON THE NEXT CHAPPIES KAY?

Well anyways, I look forward to seeing you all again soon BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 1 wLEMON

JoyfullJoker: Hello all of my beautiful readers! I can't even describe how happy I am right now! I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! \(^o^)/ Im really sorry that I kind of disappeared for a while but im back in business now so its okayyy!

Well, anyways, here is Chapter 1 WITH LEMON!

_**Life Unexpected**_

Warnings: This is a YAOI Fanfiction! Aka men having smexy time. If you don't like it, then don't read it. – Fluff – and other stuff.

Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns 'Naruto' not me…or you, unless you're Kishimoto ^.^

**Previously**

Naruto stepped back, looking at Sasukes' expensive attire, and fidgeted,

"Um…would you-,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Naruto bit his bottom lip attempting not to blush. In a small hushed voice Naruto whimpered,

"Would you pay me for my body?"

**Chapter 1 (WITH LEMON! Aka S.E.X)**

Sasukes' eyebrows shot straight up, his eyes going wide, trying his hardest to not gape at the young blonde before him. Naruto bowed his head, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and be left to die. A few minutes passed before Sasukes' surprised face transformed, a mischievous smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward, and bending from his hips about a foot, so his face was mere inches from the blondes. Naruto straightened up at that, staring wide eyed into the narrowed black abysses in front of his, unable to look anywhere else. Sasuke chuckled slightly,

"You're pretty desperate, huh?"

Naruto tried to avoid the ravens gaze.

"What do you need the money for?"

"If I don't pay back my rent I'll be kicked out."

Naruto fidgeted in place as Sasuke slowly raked his eyes over his body.

"Yeah, I'll pay you for your body."

Narutos' eyes, if possible, widened further. Sasuke eyes the blondes darkening blush, his smirk growing as he stood up straight and grabbed Narutos' hand in one swift movement immediately walking back towards his home, dragging a dazed blonde behind him. Once inside the small house he led Naruto into his bedroom, leaning against the door as Naruto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Sasukes' gaze softened, looking the young man up and down, before striding over to stand in front of him.

"You're a virgin."

Naruto flushed, stuttering out incoherent words of no particular meaning, Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to know what I'm dealing with

Naruto looked to the side,

"So-"

"So now," Sasuke cupped Narutos' cheek, his fingers gliding back around his jaw and neck, tangling them in his messy hair, "we get started."

Sasuke swooped his head down placing a firm and gentle kiss on the blondes soft, plump lips.

Naruto whined into the kiss as Sasukes tongue swiped out to tease his bottom lip. His small body seemed to move on its own, pressing against Sasukes' strong chest and allowing himself to be encased by warm arms. After that one simple kiss Naruto pulled away out of breathe and panting. Sasuke bent his head down to the tan column presented before him, pressing soft kisses along his collar bone and jugular, slowly making his way back up to taste the blondes' mouth again. Naruto moaned as Sasukes' tongue wrapped around his own, rubbing the roof of his mouth softly in the process, and soon found his legs giving out underneath him. Sasukes' arms pulled him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and guided them to the bed. Laying Naruto down gently he took both of their shirts off, taking his time to admire the creamy smooth skin displayed to him. Meanwhile Naruto stared at Sasuke in awe, raking his eyes over his well chiseled chest and abs, strong shoulders and hips. Naruto swallowed down a lump in his throat,

"What – what's your name?"

The raven smirked, crawling on top of Naruto, kissing the whisker marks on his cheek,

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto moaned,

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, trailing his hands down Narutos' sides, teasing the waist band of his pants. Narutos' breath hitched as his pants were practically ripped off of him. Sasuke kissed down to the blondes' chest, gently sucking and biting on his nipples as his hands slowly pulled off Narutos' boxers. Sasuke let his hand ghost over Narutos' member lightly as Naruto let out a whimper that, in any other circumstances, he would not have made. Suddenly, Sasuke started roughly fisting the quickly hardening member making Naruto arch his back and let out a loud moan. Sasuke smirked at that,

"You look good like this."

He muttered, chuckling softly at the glare he received. Reaching over to his nightstand he swiftly opened the small drawer getting out a small bottle of peppermint lube. Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke lathered the lube onto three of his fingers,

"Um, what is that?"

Sasuke scoffed,

"It's lube; unless, you want me to take you dry?"

Naruto visibly tensed at that, but Sasuke just gave a small scowl,

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. Not on purpose at least."

He muttered, slowly pushing his middle finger into the kitsunes' tight entrance. Naruto whined, pursing his lips slightly, as the older male moved his finger around,

"It feels…weird."

Sasuke hummed in satisfaction before swiftly guiding another digit into the blonde.

"Hmmmnngg…!"

Naruto whimpered, curling his toes and biting his lip, attempting to dull the awkward feeling of Sasukes fingers inside of him. Without giving Naruto time to cope, Sasuke began ruthlessly exploring his tight hole with his fingers, allowing only a few moments pass before entering the final finger. Relishing in the moans the male under him gave off, he let his free hand wander to Narutos' stiff and dripping cock, wrapping his long fingers around it and softly pumping it. Not letting Naruto have the satisfaction of cumming. Lewd whines and moans leaked out of the blondes' mouth, pleading without words for Sasuke to stop torturing him. Eventually, Sasuke complied, taking out his fingers and unzipping his pulling out his shaft. Naruto stared at the large member about to be inside of him, and began worrying about his poor little ass. Sasuke leaned down to hover over the anxious boy, placing soft – gentle, kisses on the corners of his mouth and over his eyelids.

"Ready?"

Naruto gulped,

"As I'll ever be…"

And with that statement, Sasuke slammed into Naruto, earning a pained scream ripping from the small blondes' throat. Sasuke stopped all movement, waiting patiently for Naruto to get used to the size of his girth. He gently nuzzled the young mans' neck, pressing gentle kisses here and there, and whispering soothing words into his ear. Naruto let out a groan,

"You…you can move."

Sasuke nodded against the tan collum, sitting up fully, placing a firm kiss on Narutos' lips along the way. Large, firm hands grabbed hold of tan thighs, hoisting them up onto well rounded shoulders as Sasuke experimentally thrust into Narutos' tight heat. The kitsunes' hands flew up to his head, one covering his mouth the other gripping the pillow underneath his head. Sasuke stopped his ministrations, grapping Narutos' wrist and looked softly into large blue orbs,

"Don't hide your voice from me."

Naruto whined, reluctantly putting his hand down and instead grabbing onto the sheets by his hips. Sasuke smirked, his expression changing into something dark, demanding, and powerful, making the blonde go ridged – unconsciously letting out an unexpected moan. Sasukes' smirk seemed to grow as he, agonizingly slow, pulled almost all the way out of the no-longer-virgin channel, before pounding back in at a beyond ruthless speed. Naruto cried out, his back arching, head thrown back, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. His scream became silent as he was pound into. Trying to get back his bearings he reached up towards Sasuke, his eyes now half closed as moans and whimpers came flowing out of his pouting lips. Sasuke tightened his holed on the blondes' hips, sure to leave softly colored bruises, and leaned down slightly allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of the pale mans neck. Naruto whined,

"Too…AH, much! Can't…hold…hngh Ah o-HA-n~!"

Sasuke growled,

"God, you're so fucking sexy."

Naruto whimpered again, his lewd voice raising octave and volume,

"S-Sa – AH – kee~…! So good ohh AH~!"

Sasuke chuckled and thrust harder, hitting a certain spot that made Naruto arch into him and claw at his back. Sasuke smirked, continuing to pound into the small fox,

"Sasu – Hngh – ke~ ah ooohh…I think I'm ah gonna…hmmmnng haa haa,"

He panted out, not able to form complete sentences. Sasuke smirked,

"Yeah, Gnn, me too."

Naruto continued to moan in extacy, his body curling around Sasukes larger one, his tight passage clenching onto the large cock inside of him. Finally, screaming out, allowing his orgasm to rake over his body. His heavy load shooting out onto both of the stomachs and chests. Sasuke groaned at the impossible tightness that came with Narutos' orgasm, and released himself inside on the blonde with a low growl. Collapsing onto the bed, Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto – his cum leaking out of the agitated 'entrance' – causing Naruto to whine and blush uncontrollably. Sasuke lay down next to the slowly passing out blonde, allowing said blonde to uncontiously cuddle up against his side. The raven wrapped a protective arm around the smaller male and chuckled as he began hearing faint snores,

"Goodnight, my little fox…"

He whispered as he kissed Narutos' forehead, soon falling asleep as well.

Well…that was embarrassing to write, I hope you all liked it and Ill see you all again soon with CHAAAPPTERRR 2!


	3. Chapter 1 wo LEMON

JoyfullJoker: Hello all of my beautiful readers! I can't even describe how happy I am right now! I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! \(^o^)/ Im really sorry that I kind of disappeared for a while but im back in business now so its okayyy!

Well, anyways, here is Chapter 1 WITH LEMON!

_**Life Unexpected**_

Warnings: This is a YAOI Fanfiction! Aka men having smexy time. If you don't like it, then don't read it. – Fluff – and other stuff.

Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns 'Naruto' not me…or you, unless you're Kishimoto ^.^

**Previously**

Naruto stepped back, looking at Sasukes' expensive attire, and fidgeted,

"Um…would you-,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Naruto bit his bottom lip attempting not to blush. In a small hushed voice Naruto whimpered,

"Would you pay me for my body?"

**Chapter 1 (WITHOUT LEMON!)**

Sasukes' eyebrows shot straight up, his eyes going wide, trying his hardest to not gape at the young blonde before him. Naruto bowed his head, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and be left to die. A few minutes passed before Sasukes' surprised face transformed, a mischievous smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward, and bending from his hips about a foot, so his face was mere inches from the blondes. Naruto straightened up at that, staring wide eyed into the narrowed black abysses in front of his, unable to look anywhere else. Sasuke chuckled slightly,

"You're pretty desperate, huh?"

Naruto tried to avoid the ravens gaze.

"What do you need the money for?"

"If I don't pay back my rent I'll be kicked out."

Naruto fidgeted in place as Sasuke slowly raked his eyes over his body.

"Yeah, I'll pay you for your body."

Narutos' eyes, if possible, widened further. Sasuke eyes the blondes darkening blush, his smirk growing as he stood up straight and grabbed Narutos' hand in one swift movement immediately walking back towards his home, dragging a dazed blonde behind him. Once inside the small house he led Naruto into his bedroom, leaning against the door as Naruto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Sasukes' gaze softened, looking the young man up and down, before striding over to stand in front of him.

"You're a virgin."

Naruto flushed, stuttering out incoherent words of no particular meaning, Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to know what I'm dealing with

Naruto looked to the side,

"So-"

"So now," Sasuke cupped Narutos' cheek, his fingers gliding back around his jaw and neck, tangling them in his messy hair, "we get started."

Sasuke lay down next to the slowly passing out blonde, allowing said blonde to uncontiously cuddle up against his side. The raven wrapped a protective arm around the smaller male and chuckled as he began hearing faint snores,

"Goodnight, my little fox…"

He whispered as he kissed Narutos' forehead, soon falling asleep as well.

Well…that was embarrassing to write, I hope you all liked it and Ill see you all again soon with CHAAAPPTERRR 2!


	4. Chapter 2

JoyfullJoker: Hey guys! I know I haven't been around for a while…BUT THAT ALL ENDS TODAY! Naw jk. Hahah well anyways here's the second chappy of Life Unexpected!

* * *

_**Life Unexpected**_

Warnings: This is a YAOI Fanfiction! Aka men having smexy time. If you don't like it, then don't read it. – Fluff – and other stuff.

Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns 'Naruto' not me…or you, unless you're Kishimoto ^.^

* * *

_**Previously**_

Sasuke lay down next to the slowly passing out blonde, allowing said blonde to uncontiously cuddle up against his side. The raven wrapped a protective arm around the smaller male and chuckled as he began hearing faint snores,

"Goodnight, my little fox…"

He whispered as he kissed Narutos' forehead, soon falling asleep as well.

**_Chapter 2:_**

"GAARA~!"

Naruto screamed running right up behind the red head, said red head quickly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground.

"Gaara~, why would you do that?!"

The blonde cried from the ground, slowly pulling himself up. Gaara sighed,

"Naruto, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is really important!"

Naruto said, clutching the front of Gaaras' shirt, said man chuckled,

"Alright, what happened?"

"I slept with a man for money."

…

"…"

…

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. While you were going home from my house you ran into a man-"

"Ahuh,

"When you saw that he looked wealthy you panicked-"

"Ahuh,"

"and then asked him if he would pay you for your body?"

"Yep."

Gaara sighed for the tenth time that day, running his hand over his face,

"The man said yes and took you back to his place-"

"Ahuh, it was right down the street,"

"Okay, and then-"

"And then I had the best sex of my life and I can't get him out of my head and I-"

"Wait."

Naruto blinked at his red headed friend,

"What?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes,

"What was his name?"

Naruto blinked, looking up at the ceiling,

"Ummm, - OH- it's Sasuke, but I don't remember his last name.

Gaara gasped,

"No…fucking…way. NARUTO, hand me my laptop!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran over to Gaaras' desk, grabbing his laptop and quickly handing it to Gaara. Gaara logged in and pulled up Google images, the blonde cocked his head to the side,

"What are you doing?"

Without replying, Gaara typed in 'Uchiha, Sasuke', and low and behold the first picture was a raven haired young man with a black suit on, a cigarete hanging from his lips, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a snake resting on his shoulder. The man next to him had long brown hair tied at the ends, wearing black slacks and a half buttoned white shirt, he was holding a suitcase and smirking at the raven.

Naruto and Gaara said, simultaneously,

"Oh my god…that's him!"

* * *

I'm really sooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry that this is so short I've been caught up with school so I havn't been able to update like id like to. Anyways, Im going to an anime convention in Raleigh, North Carolina called Animazment. If you're gonna be there say hello! I'll be cosplaying Rita Mordio from Tales of Vespira and (possibly) Sailor moon. Well I'll try to update soon! Byeee!


	5. Chapter 3

**JoyfullJoker:** Hey there my little Harlequins ^o^ I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I hope you can forgive me! Well anyways, here is the third chapter of "Life Unexpected"! Enjoy! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, you should totally go read my other story Talk about Love! Mkay, thanks BYE BYE! =D

* * *

_**Life Unexpected**_

Warnings: This is a YAOI Fanfiction! Aka men having smexy time. If you don't like it, then don't read it. – Fluff – and other stuff.

Summary: When Naruto loses his job and is threatened with eviction, can he find a way to earn money in time? And will he be able to deal with the after math? SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns 'Naruto' not me…or you, unless you're Kishimoto ^.^

* * *

**Previously:**

Without replying, Gaara typed in 'Uchiha, Sasuke', and low and behold the first picture was a raven haired young man with a black suit on, a cigarette hanging from his lips, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a snake resting on his shoulder. The man next to him had long brown hair tied at the ends, wearing black slacks and a half buttoned white shirt, he was holding a suitcase and smirking at the raven.

Naruto and Gaara said, simultaneously,

"Oh my god…that's him!"

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto blinked at the picture of the two men on Gaaras' laptop screen,

"Holy shit, the dude with black hair, that's totally him."

Gaara groaned,

"I can't believe this. His name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

Naruto hummed to himself, trying to figure out where he has heard of him before.

'_Sasuke Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchih- Shit!"_

Narutos' eyes widened,

"He's a member of the Uchiha Syndicate?!"

"A member? More like THE member. He's the head of the Uchiha Clan, the head of the Uchiha Syndicate, and the president of an underground black market trading company."

Gaara sighed, wipping his hands on his ripped jeans,

"This is really bad."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you fucked HIM-," Gaara yelled, pointing at his computer screen "and I WANT to be fucked by HIM!" Gaara continued to yell. Naruto froze,

"Wait, what?"

Gaara moaned,

"The other guy in the picture is Neji Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Syndicate. The Hyuugas' and Uchihas' are brother clans. Anyways, the other day after school (A/N: their in collage) I was working at the coffee shop like always, then he walked in. He hit on me and I thought he was really hot so I gave him my number…"

Gaara buried his face in his hands, Naruto sighed,

"We're just going to have to deal with it. Sasuke knows my name so I wou-…wait a minute."

Gaara looked up and blinked,

"What?"

"Check my bank account,"

"But we already know that you only have 10 dolla-"

"Gaara."

"Alright alright!"

Gaara opened a new tab on his laptop and went to Narutos' bank accout, having Naruto type in his password. A few seconds later Naruto was unconscious and Gaara couldn't breath.

The balance read $ 670,143.

* * *

Sasuke grinned as he made his way to his REAL home. Walking in through the large gates, everyone in the courtyard stood at attention, bowing deeply from the waist,

"WELCOME BACK, OYABUN*!"

"Good evening everyone, has Neji arrived yet?"

A young boy, most likely a son of one of his Kobun*, stepped forward and smiled,

"Welcome home, Sir! Master Neji is waiting for you in your rooms,"

Sasuke blinked down at the little kid and chuckled, moving his hand to ruffle the boys' hair,

"Thanks little man," looking back up to his Kobuns' he said, "See you guys later, maybe we'll all go out for a drink tonight."

The men cheered at that, as the raven walked into the beautiful traditional Japanese house and towards his room. Sliding open the door he saw Neji sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"Hello, Neji,"

"Sasuke, what have you been up to?"

"Hn, nothing much,"

Neji smirked as the raven haired man took a seat across from him.

"That's not what I heard. I heard a ton of money suddenly disappeared from your personal bank account."

Sasuke grinned,

"I met a guy last night."

Neji chocked on his tea,

"What?! Since when have you had any interest in another human being?"

Sasuke sighed,

"Anyways, you know the house we crash in sometimes when we don't want to be here? Well, I was on my way there last night when this blondie literally ran into me-"

Sasuke continued to tell Neji what happened the night before, and how this morning before the blonde woke up, he hacked into his back account and transferred money into it. Neji grinned,

"You really want him, don't you?"

"Hell yeah I do, and I'm not letting him get away."

Neji chuckled,

"I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

JoyfullJoker: Hey there, sorry its been awhile! Im going to start trying to make longer chapters, but I don't know how that'll turn out. Anyways, see ya later, bye bye!


End file.
